Thunder Must Come
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Lucy's mom is gone, she doesn't know what to do. Natsu is worried for her, she's too far gone. (Found this beauty in the hidden depths of my computer, hope you enjoy!)


**Lucy was in her room, listening as the world closed over her like she was being buried alive.**

**{**_**Into each life must be a little rain.**_**}**

_She's been in there for days now. What are we going to do? _Natsu thought to himself. How could he stand hearing her cries fill throughout her house? He shivered and tried knocking on the door again.

"Luce?" He asked. There was a pause and he listened carefully. She had toned down to quiet sobs. She hasn't eaten. He places food outside her door, but it's rarely touched. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He hates hearing her this way and he just wants to help. Thunder blasted outside and he jumped. Light swam through the windows and he saw his shadow grow bigger. It disappeared along with the lightning. He knocked once and left his fist on the door. His hand slowly ran down the door and he rested his forehead on the door. It's been raining since Layla died. Natsu had lived next door with Igneel. He snorted. He remembered how he had met her.

"_Natsu! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Igneel scolded him. Natsu ran as fast as his feet could take him but the hill seemed to be getting taller and taller. His breathing started to get ragged and his attempts to reach the top were slowing down. He fell to his knees._

"_You aren't giving up now, are you? We haven't even started!" Igneel told him. Natsu looked up at his father._

"_I'm not giving up! I'm only taking a break!" He scrambled up the hill and made it to the top. He smiled, proud of himself. Igneel laughed grandly. Natsu fell back a little from the heartiness of the laugh. He laughed along with him. Igneel told him to meet him at the other side of the hill. Natsu dropped his arms so they were hanging limply by his sides._

"_B-But I just climbed up this hill! Now we're going back down! No! I'm going to stay-Hey! Where are you going?" Natsu called after the descending dragon. _

"_I'm going down. Whether you're coming or not." Igneel said. Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. He plopped down on the grass._

"_If I want to stay here, the old dragon can wait on his stupid training." Natsu muttered. He laid down and watched the grass move with the breeze._

"_It's peaceful out here, don't ya think?" someone said. Natsu shot up and readied for battle. There was standing a pretty blonde girl._

"_W-Who are you?" He asked, blushing. She giggled lightly and rocked on her feet._

"_I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?" She asked. Natsu narrowed his gaze at her._

"_I'm Natsu." She giggled again._

"_Natsu what?" He blushed deeply. He huffed._

"_Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He replied grumpily. She took his hand and he yanked his hand away. She had an iron grip._

"_You wanna play?" she asked. He pulled on his hand and looked down the hill, searching for Igneel. He couldn't find him._

"_Uh-I-uh-got to get going. My dad's expecting me." Natsu felt her let go of his hand. He looked over at her. She was looking down at the ground._

"_Oh...okay..." She said. She began to walk down the hill. He looked down to where Igneel had gone then he looked over at Lucy._

"_Wait! I don't think my dad would get too mad if I'm late-" She ran over and squeezed him. He was suffocating. They went down to her secret fountain and they played there until the night fell around them._

"Lucy..." Natsu said to the door. He walked away from the door and looked out the window. He stared at the rain, pouring down like the tears were falling down Lucy's face. He heard a crash come from the inside of Lucy's room.

"Lucy!" he shouted. He kicked the door down and searched frantically for the blonde. He felt wind and water throw against him. He looked at her grand window. It was broken and there was no Lucy. Something clicked in his head.

"No. NO!" He screamed. He ran to the window and looked at the ground below. There was nothing out of the sorts. He didn't notice anything different other than the wetness blanketing over everything.

"LUCY!" He shouted over the noises of the storm. He squinted and frequently wiped the water away from his eyes. He was losing hope on finding her when he saw some movement come from the corner of his vision. He looked back in the room which had puddles from the heavy rain. He walked to the dresser and there was a shivering Lucy, bleeding all over herself. Natsu whipped his vest off and wrapped securely around Lucy's wrists. She clawed at the bandage and thunder boomed through the window and into the room. Lucy screamed and covered her ears. Natsu picked her up and quickly strode away from Lucy's room. He ran down the hallway and down the stairwell. He dropped her onto the couch in the living room directly across the kitchen. He grabbed supplies that he thought would help. As he was grabbing things, he looked over at Lucy. She was paling by the second. He cried out; he wasn't going fast enough. He ran over to her and he took the bandage off and he took a needle and began stitching. He saw lightning flash through the window. Her breathing was slowing. He finished the arm and wrapped a bandage around it. He tried to get her to swallow painkillers but he was losing her. He shook her shoulders.

"Lucy! Don't leave me!" She smiled weakly. She placed a cold hand on his face. He covered her hand with his rather large one. She mumbled something that made him gasp.

"M-Me too. Luce, don't leave please." Her beautiful smile fell and her eyes slowly closed. Tears fell down Natsu's face and he screamed at her to live. He placed his head on her chest and there was nothing. No heartbeat that signified that she was alive. That the love of his life was alive. He cried and screamed. He gave her CPR and everything he could. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He punched a fist through the wall and burnt it to a crisp. Natsu fell down on his knees and let the tears fall with the rain outside. His heart had been torn apart and shredded. Without Lucy, nothing was right. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a metal rod. He walked outside. He lifted the rod above his head.

"Kill me now!" he screamed at the thunder clouds. He felt the rain coming to a stop. The clouds brushed over him and it stopped thundering. He threw the rod on the ground.

"Why me! Kill me now!" He fell to the ground and pounded the ground with his fists.

"Lucy!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Come back!" He ran inside and picked Lucy and held her close to his body.

_It's been two weeks since Lucy died..._

"Don't you understand! She's-she's not gone!" Natsu cried out to the guild members and her family. Crying, weeping, and the rain were the only sounds made during the funeral.

"Natsu!" Levy cried. Everyone was sad enough. Natsu jumped up on the stone grave and kicked the flowers and ribbons off. Confusion and hurt flared through the crowd. Natsu was about to lift the top, trying to free the alive and trapped Lucy inside. Only, she was dead. He won't believe it.

"Don't make it more difficult than it already is!" Mirajane shouted at Natsu, endless tears falling down her face.

"She's not dead!" Natsu cried. Elfman and Lucy's cousin was holding him down. Natsu fell to his knees and cried.

"I loved her. I still do. Isn't that enough to keep her alive?" He whispered. The people were too weak and raw to tell him that she wasn't coming back.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered. Lucy was gone. Natsu cried harder, now knowing that his love was gone forever...


End file.
